A Soldiers Daughter Never Cries
by An Intricate Design
Summary: FFX-3 Story. Sequel to 'A Thousand Words.' A wish that spanded 1,000 years finally came true for one ex-summoner. But her wish has turned into Lady Yuna's burden. Yuna's dream is gone. Sin is back. And Shuyin and Lenne want back what is rightfully theirs.
1. Curiosity Prologue Part I

A Soldiers Daughter Never Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy credits, although I did get FFX-2 for Christmas...W00t! I however, do own Tida, Jerekaito and Haitia.  
  
Summary: Future Setting. 1,000 Years ago, Lenne and Shuyin were a couple who met a tragic fate. However, although they were at rest, they could not accept the death of their unborn, 2-month old baby. 1,000 Years later, a girl named Yuna, from Bevelle, defeated Sin and lost her dream, and 2 years after than, defeated Shuyin to save the world again, and regained her dream yet again. When she mysteriously became pregnant and had a baby 2 months premature, she really thought nothing of it. But when her 15 year old daughter is possessed by the ex-summoner in her songstress dressphere, Yuna realizes something she doesn't want to admit. And when Sin returns, she must hide her emotions. Because Sin is back, and bigger than ever. And feeds off of negative emotions.  
  
-Prologue, Part I-  
  
~  
  
The young girl allowed tears to cascade down her cheeks in her sleep. Who were these people? Why did she cry for them?  
  
She jerked in her sleep and rolled over slightly, wincing and pulling the blanket over her cold shoulder.  
  
-A thick fog enshrouded the lake where the two figures stood, gripping eachothers hands. The smaller, female's eyes fell upon the male, a sad-stricken expression on her face, tears trailing lines down her face. There was something peculiar about her. Her left was a kind, pale sapphire, her other a kind, pale emerald.  
  
Her pale pink lips refused to open to speak a word; it was a brilliant silence.  
  
Her wet, pale chestnut brown hair clung to her shoulders, back and face. Her High Summoner's clothes were soaked, beads of water dripping from her hair almost as frequent as the tears down her cheeks.  
  
He was dressed in his usual; the Zanarkand Abes old Blitzball wear. His blonde hair was also clinging to him, tips pointed outward, and dripping, his pale sapphire eyes scanning the sky generously. There was a small, knowing smile on his face as he held her hands, pulling away from her grip only to return with a thick hug, closing his eyes.  
  
A single tear dropped onto the water surface, causing it to echo it everywhere. It could easily be called, 'The Tear Heard Around the World,' but was not. It was called love.  
  
The young girl looked up at his smiling face and also smiled, sniffling silently. She then saw a bright light, and it faded; to her, the light becoming part of her vision. And she could make out a glowing; angelic halo above his head...And innocent aura surrounding him.  
  
The woman's figure leaned over to kiss him, and jumped as she saw wings; with glowing golden feather pop from his back. She still refused to say anything; and again leaned in to kiss him, as he followed suit in this time.  
  
And just as their lips pressed against eachother, his aura grew brighter, blinding her momentarily.  
  
And as she opened her eyes, she opened them to nothing but a settling lake. And on the water, floating where he had once been, was a pale, soft white feather, with 'Aishiteru' written on it.-  
  
The young girl sat up, panting heavily. Bittersweet tears mixed with sweat and trickled down her cheeks sourly, as she scanned the small room. She looked almost a mirror image of the girl in the dream; almost exactly alike, lay aside the fact that her hair was longer; down to the middle of her back with a single bang laying free, and her features were more defined, giving her a mature look.  
  
She stared in the mirror of her dark room, her image reflecting in the mirror. There was something different about the reflection of this girl and of the girl in the vision. This girl's eyes were opposite way and shifted one color; her left was a honey brown and her right a pale sapphire. Grabbing something from her dresser quickly, the female swung her arm, and took a slight bow as the sparks of the Garment Grid began to light up the room.  
  
A blinding light enveloped her, while she was dressed into the dressphere, and faded as the girl stepped away from the light, adjusting the necklace she wore.  
  
A gold necklace that hung lightly on her chest, with the letter 'T' on it. Her hair braided into a patter of multi color beads; the shade switching from navy blue to black slowly, and resting upon her shoulder. A navy blue tank-top like shirt, with white trimmings on the bottom, through the center and around the neck, while the white trimming on her left leg lead down past in knee, in a half of a skirt. A short black lace skirt, under a baby blue tilted belt, over short black shorts. She, as well, wore baby blue arm cuffs, tied with a black string at the wrist and elbow, ending just after the elbow, white black strings lead up her arms in two triangular patterns. Finally, brown, country-styled knee-high boots.  
  
The Songstress dressphere. A dressphere handed down to her by her Mother. Oh, the memories contained in that dressphere.  
  
The young girl turned and pulled a picture into her lap, seating herself onto the bed in silence. The picture was a family portrait - that was, - Yuna, Tida, Wakka, Lulu, Vidina, and him.  
  
~This is my story. It'll go my way, or I'll end it now. It's hard to think back about him, now. He faded away when I was so young...I think, before I was even one.~  
  
Shaking her head, the female gently slammed it down on the dresser, hearing the person in the room next to her - Haitia; one of the new recruits - smack the door for quiet.  
  
She murumured something under her breathe and yawned, pushing the cold steel door open to a room of warm smiles. She squinted down at the figures from the balcony, counting, her eyes narrowed. "Aunt Rikku, Buddy, Uncle, Paine, Jerekaito, Barkeep, Shinra.." The young one quarter Al Bhed girl sighed and began down the stairs, holding a weak smile.  
  
Shinra pulled the chair out next to him, smiling, his dark, brune hair barely down to his shoulders, swaying as he shook his head. "Morning, Ti!"  
  
"Morning Shinra." She smiled gently and sat next to him, yawning slightly. She looked at her Aunt, who had a wide grin visible on her emerald-colored eyes. "Tida! Rybbo pendryo!" [1]  
  
The teenager blushed, shaking her head and slamming it on the breakfast table. "Shhh! Huputo haatc du ghuf!" [2]  
  
~It's my birthday today. I've never actually had a party, but everyone tends to pinch me. It's an Al Bhed tradition to pinch someone for every year old they are. Although, I have to admit, that's the last thing on my mind today. Weird, isn't it? I don't care that it's my birthday. I just want to...Just want to...Learn.~  
  
"Rikku?" The girl stared up at the slightly ditzy Al Bhed female, who stared back at her, a grin on her face, in return.  
  
"Oac?" [3]  
  
Poking at the cup of coffee infront of her, the quarter Al Bhed girl sighed and turned away. "Rikku...Could you...Tell me about him? About what type of person he was?"  
  
The blonde Al Bhed's mouth dropped open for a moment, and she licked her lips which had quickly dried. "Well...Uh...Ti..."  
  
"Shinra." Paine stood quietly, and tilted her head down the hall towards the lift. The Al Bhed male quickly stood and pulled gently on Tida's arm. "L'suh." [4]  
  
The chestnut-haired female stood, before giving her Aunt a distant, questionable glance.  
  
"Wait! Paine, you can't!" Rikku immediately stood, her blonde braids savagely pushing themselves behind her bun. She had cleaned her image a bit. A pale yellow turtle-necked tanktop, similar to the one she wore on the pilgrimage, and a dark jean skirt that ended a couple centimeters above her knee. High-topped black vans, and pale yellow and black striped arm warmers. "Paine! Yunie'll have a fiit!"  
  
The blonde Al Bhed girl shook her head nervously.  
  
Paine shifted, and as well revealed a differated clothing. Still the black necklace with silver blunt spikes, and a barbed-wire light silver chain around her neck, but instead of her normal outfit, a crimson red tanktop, with black leather straps criss crossing the front and back. Silver barbed-wire resembling chains criss crossing down her arm, and black jeans shirts, with knee high black leather boots. "Rikku...She needs to know who she is," The woman paused, running a hand through her dark hair. Her sherry-colored eyes gleamed slightly. "Even if it means we have to tell her in place of Yuna."  
  
"Paiiiiine!" The Al Bhed girl held her head in her arms as she watched the trio calmly exit to the hallway, into the elevator, regretlessly. Buddy and Brother sat in stunned silence, and Jerekaito - the second of the new recruits - remained silent, sipping his cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh no...YUNIE!" The Al Bhed girl rushed up the stairs, panting heavily. "YUNIE!"  
  
~  
  
The quarter Al Bhed girl sat on the Seagull on the tip of the deck, taking a deep breathe. "Okay. I'm ready."  
  
"Your Father..." Pain heaved a long sigh. "From what I knew about him, he was great. He guarded your Mother on her Pilgrimage, you know." She smiled gently, looking at Shinra.  
  
Shinra suddely laughed nervously under Paine's glare, pulling a sphere from his back pocket. "I almost forgot. Your Father made a sphere with your Mother when he found out she was pregnant. It was to you. Like a pre-baby movie."  
  
Shinra extended the sphere to her, and he gasped as another hand came and pulled it from Shinra's grasp, stepping back.  
  
The chestnut-haired girl stood immediately, staring at her Mother, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Mother..."  
  
"Shinra..." Yuna looked at him with a gentle demand, and Shinra nodded understandingly, quickly walking back to the Elevator, his head lowered.  
  
"Why won't you tell me anything about him?!" The girl grit her teeth, her fists curling into balls. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!"  
  
"Tida," Her Mother stated calmly, sighing heavily. "The past is the past. If you let your past drive you, no good things can come-"  
  
The three women paused as a pyrefly swirled from the young girl's dressphere. Followed by another, and another, until there was a swarm.  
  
The young girl backed away unsurely as they all turned to her, then let out a low gasp as the pyreflies swarmed into her body. She remained still, not even breathing, until she started coughing, and her mother and Paine sat her down.  
  
~I didn't understand what was happening. I could feel her emotions...But who was 'she?' Why was she using my body? I saw the flashbacks of the woman who looked like me and someone who looked like him infront of a big Machina. All these images...Her hand on her stomach, him kissing her gently. I felt her presence inside of me. She told me she wouldn't hurt me...And I believed her.~  
  
A full gasp of air brought the young girl back to life, and her eyes seemed to fog for a moment. And gradually, the young girl blinked away the foggy look, revealing two honey-colored eyes. Her gaze immediately shifted to Yuna, who gasped and backed away. "Tida..."  
  
"Lady Yuna. Nice to see you again..You know, you're wrong."  
  
"Lenne," Paine murmured as she backed away, not wanting to be seized by the spirit.  
  
"You can let your past drive you. Just don't let it drive you insane." She adjusted the beads that lay on the young girls shoulder and smiled gently. "So beautiful...I'm so proud..."  
  
Yuna stared at the ex-summoner nervously. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Yuna." The ex-summoner said softly, shaking her head. "He's back. And he wants what's rightfully his."  
  
"His?"  
  
"Well...Ours rather." The ex-summoner pulled the body up to a stand, and turned back to her. "Stay out of our way, Lady Yuna. Please."  
  
The pyreflies burst from the young girl's body and back into the dressphere as the young girl leaned forward, spreading her arms out as if expecting to fly as she slid off the side of the airship.  
  
"TIDA!"  
  
~  
  
Rika: Okay! That's the Prologue, Part Uno.  
  
ialaraB - Thank you. ^^; I tried my best on that, because it's the first Lenne/Shuyin story I ever wrote, and it needed to have meaning...For this story, too. A lot of some of the things in here reflect back to the death of Shuyin and Lenne and yeah. Anyways, if you actually read this, your review is greatly appreciated. Here, have a Baralai plushie. *Forks over*  
  
I'll update soon, my loyal fan-peoples! *Snicker* Ja.  
  
[1] - "Happy birthday!"  
  
[2] - "Nobody needs to know!"  
  
[3] - "Yes?"  
  
[4] - "C'mon." 


	2. An Eerie Return Prologue Part II

A Soldiers Daughter Never Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, unfortunately. But, if I did, every ending would be predictable and uncreative! =D  
  
-Prologue, Part II-  
  
~  
  
The girl winced as she landed uneasily on her feet, taking a deep breathe. The same voice that had assured her safety whispered softly in her ear. "Suspended on silver wings..."  
  
"Tida?"  
  
The girl turned, until she faced her boyfriend, a bright pink hue glowing on her pale cheeks. The two of them ran until they stood barely a foot apart, staring at eachother intensely.  
  
The High Summoner's daughter ran her fingers over the male's dark, Besaid-Native tanned skin. "Is it...Really you?"  
  
"I think so..." She stepped back and took a look at him.  
  
He was maybe 5 inches taller than her, with orange-red hair that laid behind a black headband. His short hair clung to his head with sweat, and his front lay-up had fallen down; making him look more like his Uncle; Chappu.  
  
He wore a newer version of the Besaid Aurochs uniform; Two golden armpads with black 'B''s woven onto them. As well, thing black shirt straps with yellow outer-lining, leading down to a shirt than began a little below his cheasy; yellow, with a slit down the middle, and black stitching on every edges, as well as where the slit began, and black 'B''s on either side. On the back was sown 'Besaid Aurochs'. The shirt attached to Yellow jeans ovver black jeans that ended abpout 2 inches under the yellow. Two black 'B''s were sown into yellow kneepads, and the yellow jeans were fitted with black size adjusters all down the front. To complete the look, he wore black sneakers, with yellow 'B''s on either side.  
  
"Do I pass?" He stared at her, eyebrows gently furrowed, his hands planted gently on her shoulders.  
  
"Yes...You're...Really you..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. A small swarm of pyreflies began to dissaparate from the Songstress dressphere, swarming around the two in a mystical glow. The smaller female laid her head on his shoulder tenderly, both of them pausing as the pyreflies swarmed into their bodies. The female blinked until both of her eyes were the same color as the right; a honey brown as when the ex-summoner had possesed her before.  
  
The Besaid-natives eyes glittered a fascinating blue color, as he leaned closer to her, pressing his chin against her forehead. "Lenne..."  
  
"Shuyin...One thousand years...And I'm sorry I never told you."  
  
The possessing spirit wrapped his arms around the female, holding her in his tight embrace for a long time, the both of them quickly swarming out of the bodies of the two young teenagers as Wakka slapped a hand on his sons shoulder. "Vidina! How come you didn't tell me Tida was here?"  
  
He stood in a slightly shocked gaze, shaking his head to snap himself out of it. Parting his lips and pre-thinking his words, not to stammer, he took a deep breathe, slowly pulled his arms from around his girlfriend's neck. "Sorry, I kinda lost track of the time."  
  
"Ahh...No worries, ya?"  
  
The chestnut-haired female stared at Wakka, still in her possessed gaze, her honey-colored eyes remaining on him attentively, but her mind wandering fiercely.  
  
~It was so distant to me...All of these feelings. Lenne and Shuyin...I remembered Shinra once saying something about Lenne being the woman whose soul was trapped in the Songstress Dressphere to give it its powers. But I was even more confused now than I had been when she'd spoken before. This time, she was apologizing to Vidina...Maybe he really wasn't Vidina, then, however. And before...Before, she said they wanted what was rightfully theirs. What could belong rightfully to two people? Their love? The Songstress Dressphere?~  
  
The young girl was knocked out of her thoughts as Wakka shook her roughly, staring at her eyes intensely. "Tida! Are you okay? What's wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"My eyes?" She immediately blinked quickly a couple times. Everything seemed normal as could be. Wakka cocked an eyebrow in confusion, brushing his fingers over the young girl's eyes. "But they were just the same color..."  
  
"Pa, you were probably seeing things," Vidina waved his hand to drop the subject. "C'mon, let's go inside the hut, ya? I still have to tell Tida about Mai!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Wakka ruffled the young girls hair and pushed her toward the hut. "C'mon."  
  
The young girl snapped from her thoughts again, nodding slowly. "Yeah...O-Okay..."  
  
~  
  
The Airship Celcius hovered above Besaid in an almost secretive way. Four figures hopped from the airship - That was, Yuna, Shinra, Paine, and Rikku.  
  
Pausing as he held a small compass-looking device in his hand, Shinra punched the air victoriously as a slight beeping sound went off. "Found her! According to the tracker, she should be in Wakka and Lulu's hut."  
  
"With Vidina! Right?" The blonde Al Bhed woman's eyes darted to the hut. "Hey...That seems kinda obvious. Don't you think she'd be, like, hiding somewhere?"  
  
"This isn't wrong, Rikku. It traces the strongest track of DNA within the area."  
  
"They're not here..." Yuna stared out into the distance, watching the Pyreflies fly in a mystical swarm in the air, then turning without warning and swarming away from where they had been, heading towards the Besaidian Ruins.  
  
"The Pyreflies are reacting on strong emotions, and influential memories. Our best bet is to go down near the docks, you know?"  
  
Yuna stared longingly into the distance, wishing he would come back to stand right next to her. Gasping inwardly, the female backed away as an image began at the center green, turning the scene into night. A bonfire was lighten softly, and all of the village had been turned into an apparition of her past.  
  
The ghost of him walked over to her, and they began talking softly, her eyes twinkling as she looked at her new friend. After she'd ended her conversation, the elders warded him away whenever he attempted to return. "Stay away from the Summoner," they said. It really was a perfect dream.  
  
The chestnut hair female dropped to her knees in despair as the pyreflies dissaparated the image, leaving the Summoner with one hand reaching out at the image. "No...Don't leave me..."  
  
"Yunie!" The Al Bhed immediately ran over to her cousin, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "C-C'mon. Let's go, Yunie."  
  
~  
  
Pausing as she leaned her forehead against Vidina's, the chestnut hair female allowed herself to blink away tears as she sung softly. "It all just feels so distant, Spiraling away from me...Out of my reach...I'm resistant fully...To be here...So I'll try and succeed, To tell you how much I've missed you...How much I wished for you...To come back, So close to me...Save your tears, We're still together, I could watch you fade in the distance, A smile delicately on your face...But still I swore, To find you again, And tell you how I feel, Crying might have been the answer...What if I cried my eyes out and said I'd be waiting for you? But now, For me, It's not hard to say, I love you too...."  
  
~It was emotions...Playing on memories that flashed on my heart. And that intertwined with what she told me. It'd be back. Of course it would be back, until they got what they wanted, it wouldn't leave. It just wouldn't leave...~  
  
The ex-Summoner paused as the melody echoed in her head. It was definately her daughter's voice - or, so it seemed. She couldn't tell the difference between her daughter's voice, and the spirit in her Songstress' dressphere. She had been blessed with as much talent as Lenne from 1,017 years ago, and it was one of her ultimate strong points.  
  
"Yunie, Yunie!" The Al Bhed tapped her cousin's shoulder impatiently, pointing at the scene. "That was the song from Lenne, remember? '1,000 Words?' Her version is different though, but it's the same melody! Yunie! Yunie, did you ever sing that song to her?"  
  
"No," Paine shook her head for her companion who was slightly starstruck. "It's Lenne."  
  
Rikku sighed as she melted into the melody. "I know that's you're hiding things, Using gentle words to shelter me...Your words were like a dream...But dreams could never fool me...Not that easily...It's the same, but..It's different words. You think they came from Lenne?"  
  
"No," Paine again answered for the starstruck ex-Summoner. "She knows something we don't. It's coming from her own heart."  
  
The two stood at the waterfall, tears cascading down the both of their cheeks. Vidina placed a gentle kiss on the younger girl's forehead, wrapping his arms around her neck protectively. "I won't let anything tear us apart, ya?"  
  
The waterfall cascading around them, and on them, beating down on them with crystal drops as they stood in silence for a long time. Finally, Tida wrapped her arms around Vidina, snuggling her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Vidina. I'll try my best, for you...I promise."  
  
The earth beneath their feet began to tremble unnaturally, and Yuna fell back into Shinra's arms, who's eyes were whiter than a ghost as he pointed to a large figure in the sky. "Im-P-Possible!"  
  
Rikku and Paine raised their eyes, only to remain in equal shock. "P-Paine, is that-"  
  
"It is..." Paine stammered breathlessly, and looked over at the couple who stood still, sullen, forlorn expressions on their face.  
  
"We all ready warned the village," Vidina closed his eyes. "It is."  
  
The pyreflies swirled around the female teenager, who gripped Vidina's shoulder's without a want to let go. She winced as the large figure smashed itself into the island, as the pyreflies quickly swarmed into her body. She gasped slightly, before turning to Yuna, a dirty glare playing on her voice as she tore her grip from Vidina. "Lady Yuna...You really couldn't save everyone the pain? I told you, we wanted what is ours," She narrowed her eyes slightly.  
  
"He got upset when he'd seen your inacception with our request. Sin always returns for it's spawn, Lady Yuna. Until you give us what is ours, this world...Will continue to be in a spiral of death. Yhodrehk vun dra ehhulahd." - [1]  
  
"Lenne...Please..." The ex-Summoner regained her composure and fell to her knees. "Please, don't...Don't do this."  
  
"Ed'c hud so taleceuh. Ed'c ouinc." With that, the pyrefies swarmed from the young girl's body, causing her to fall back against Vidina, staring up at the sky. "It's not going to leave this time..." - [2]  
  
~  
  
Rika: And that would be Proglogue, Parte Deux. ^^  
  
Paine - I'd like to read that once it comes out. And thank you for the compliment, I write for the people! *Hears a bunch of mutters* Dun hurt me. oo;  
  
Chocobahn - Thank you. ^^ Thank you, again. It's a lot harder to read this when you're WATCHING the FMV, that how I did it for beta testing to see if it was angsty enough. ^^ It by far, is one of the most saddening scenes from the FF scenes, and I love it. I'll keep it up, and I hope you review again soon.  
  
Well, I'm off to get typing again. o.-; I better get going. Ja, my fans. I will update soon!  
  
[1] - "Anything for the innocent."  
  
[2] - "It's not my decision. It's yours." 


End file.
